La que se le escapó
by Mrs. Peter Hayes
Summary: Él era el líder de los vampiros...y tenía que tenerla como fuera.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p>Raphael se imaginaba que el momento había llegado. Jace acabaría por conseguir arrebatarle a Clary lo que le pertenecía a él: su inocencia.<p>

Una sonrisa amarga se mostraba en su rostro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no encontraba a nadie tan puro como ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le arrebataba la inocencia a alguien a quien ansiase.

Era noche sin luna y en el cielo no se vislumbraba ni una sola estrella, al igual que él, parecía que hoy la Luna no había querido salir.

No podía evitar sentir cómo algo le oprimía el pecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía esta sensación y era realmente molesto.

¿Por qué sentía esas cosas ahora?

Tal vez porque Clary era realmente molesta, porque le había causado gran cantidad de problemas, porque era una niña buena a la que le hubiese gustado corromper.

Sí, debía de ser eso, porque no podía ser otra cosa. Llevaba demasiados años siendo un vampiro. ¿Porqué se sentía furioso cuándo pensaba en lo que Jace la estaría haciendo? No tenía sentido alguno.

No quería que tuviera sentido.

No quería pararse a pensar, porque si lo hacía, tal vez no pudiese mantenerse sentado ni un minuto más, bebiendo Bloody Mary, mirando a la nada, con la imagen de Clary todo el rato en su mente, con esa sonrisa de buenecilla e inocente.

No, definitivamente no quería pararse a pensar.

Porque si lo hacía, sentiría el roce de sus labios con los suyos, se imaginaría cómo sería rozar su piel, ser el primero para ella, hacerla gemir su nombre tantas veces como aguantasen en esa noche, llevarla a su tentación, su perdición.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde que sus manos rozaron las de Clary en su primer encuentro, aquí, en el Hotel Dumort, tenía una ligera obsesión con ella.

Porque ella fue la que se le escapó.

Porque nunca sería suya.

Porque Jace en estos momentos estaría tocando, poseyendo, lamiendo, algo que sin duda le pertenece.

Y es que Raphael no quiere pensar en ella. No puede hacerlo en estos instantes, porque si lo hace, sabe que saldrá de aquella casa e irá a buscarla. ¿Para reclamarla frente a todos o para golpear a Jace y poseer lo que era suyo?

No lo sabía.

No quería saberlo.

Era preferible no pensar en nada y continuar bebiendo de aquél vaso de Bloody Mary a aceptar la realidad.

Clary se le había escapado.

Nunca sería suya.

Con una triste y melancólica sonrisa, bebió otro sorbo más. En realidad sabía que Clary nunca fue suya, que lo suyo era una maldita obsesión. Que Clary amaba a Jace.

Pero es que había algo en su interior que le decía que ella tenía que ser suya. Porque no había nadie que se escapase de él. Porque ella fue la que se le escapó.

Un ángel inocente por la que no podía evitar sentirse atraído. ¡Pero ella no le correspondía! No había sido él de quien se había enamorado.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó en silencio. Si tenía que maldecir o que gritar por culpa de lo que le estaba haciendo Clary, lo haría en silencio. Nadie podía enterarse de qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Se estaba volviendo débil por culpa de una chica. Había comenzado a sentir algo por una Cazadora de Sombras. Algo le oprimía el pecho cada vez que la veía, pero su mente hacía que pensase racionalmente.

Ella era el enemigo.

Al principio pensó que era sólo lujuria lo que sentía por ella, pero no lo era, eso ya lo había sentido…y demasiadas veces. Después, empezó a obsesionarse con ella hasta tal punto que tuvo que conseguir su número de móvil.

Muchas veces se preguntó lo que sería llamarla y escuchar su voz. Algunas veces llamaba, pero colgaba en cuanto ella descolgaba. No quería involucrarse, no debía hacerlo.

Ella no era más que una Cazadora de Sombras que tarde o temprano moriría.

Y bueno…ella jamás se enamoraría de él. ¡Por algo estaba con Jace! ¿No?

Bueno, ahora no debía pensar en eso. No tenía sentido.

Clary ya estaría siendo tocada por Wayland, siendo poseída por él. Ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ella.

Sí, ella había sido la que se le había escapado, pero en verdad no la interesaba. No quería saber nada de ella, ni de Wayland, ni de Simon. No quería pensar en quién sería el primero en hacerla jadear de placer y conseguir que gritase todo tipo de obscenidades mientras ese alguien lamía su piel, su esencia…

No, debía dejar de pensar en ella.

Porque aunque ahora fuese más fácil acercarse a ella, aunque a partir de ahora fuese mucho más fácil verla, no sería lo mismo. Porque él no sería su primera vez.

Porque Raphael quería verla debajo de él, ser él el primer hombre que la poseyese. Para que ella siempre recordara que él fue el primero, el que la hizo el amor.

Putas hay muchas, tantas que ya ni siquiera se acordaba de los nombres. Había tenido sexo con muchísimas mujeres. ¡Y se había divertido! Pero una vez lo había conseguido, ya ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres.

No había salvación para él. Tampoco la quería.

Él sabía que Clary lo detestaba por querer matar a Simon, ¡pero ella tenía que entenderlo! ¡Era cuestión de política! Si eres un vampiro, no puedes caminar durante el día. ¡Era algo inconcebible! Y también era inconcebible que Simon tuviese el privilegio de estar cerca de ella, tocar su piel, inhalar su aroma…

Pero por más que quería olvidarse de ella, no podía. Había algo que se lo impedía.

Pensar que ahora ella sería una puta más del montón le hacía sentir un poco furioso.

Ella fue la que se le escapó.

Sin embargo, sabía que jamás la tendría.

Por primera vez en años se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto?

De nada servía pensarlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El silencio envolvía su habitación, la oscuridad la inundaba. Y lo único que podía escucharse, era el sonido del viento…eso y las manecillas del reloj.

3:00 de la madrugada.

Nunca en su existencia creyó que odiase la noche, pero en estos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa.

Clary y Jace.

No. Él jamás lo aceptaría.

Ella era suya. SUYA, no de ese idiota.

Ella no sería la que se le escapó, porque tarde o temprano, se la arrebataría a Jace.

Venganza. ¡Oh sí!

Al fin y al cabo él era un vampiro. Alguien de quien no te puedes fiar nunca, alguien a quien es mejor no acercarte porque es increíblemente astuto.

Y él era todo un experto.

Jace no tenía ni idea de lo que había conseguido despertar en él esa noche. Simon debía haberle escuchado cuando le dijo que se alejara de ella.

Porque él haría que las caricias de Jace fuesen un juego de niños. Él haría que Clary conociese el verdadero sentido del placer, le mostraría la deliciosa combinación que podía hacer con el dolor de sus colmillos, al beber su sangre. La sometería a su voluntad, la besaría de tal forma que la hiciera estremecerse de anticipación, la llevaría al mismísimo infierno con un solo beso.

Jace no sabía lo que había hecho al quitarle lo que le pertenecía. Clary terminaría convirtiéndose en vampiresa, tal y como él quería. Era su voluntad, el deseo del líder del clan de Los Hijos de la Noche.

Ella no era diferente a las demás.

Ella no era la que se le había escapado.

Porque él era seducción, era tentación en su más puro sentido de la palabra…y de él nadie escapaba.

Porque esto ya era personal, era una maldita lucha entre Jace, Simon y él y la recompensa era Clary.

Y Raphael nunca perdía.

Conseguir a Clary sería su venganza. Simon y Jace terminarían suplicándole.

Después de todo, es mejor no tentar a un vampiro y menos a él.

Siempre había pensado que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío; y la experiencia le ha dicho que tenía razón.

Por eso, no importaba que ahora fuese Jace quien estuviese introduciendo a Clary en el mundo del placer, porque él sabía que al final ella sería suya…tarde o temprano.


End file.
